


Время идет так медленно, когда чего-то ждешь...

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [101]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Время идет так медленно, когда чего-то ждешь...

Шульдих терпеть не мог ждать, потому что время течет так медленно, когда чего-то ждешь...

Вот сейчас Фудзимия поставит точку в своем дневнике, закрыв, спрячет его в шкаф, сбросит халат, наденет пижаму, выключит свет и сразу же уснет. Несмотря на все душевные муки, со сном у красноволосого убийцы проблем не было никаких. Телепат об этом прекрасно знал. Вторым по направлению "бай-бай" отправится Цукиено. Его подружка уйдет из чата, и ему ничего другого не останется, как последовать её примеру. В конце концов, с утра ему первому открывать магазин. Следующим будет Хидака. Он отправится спать не раньше, чем выпьет традиционный для футболиста стакан молока. И наконец-то, появится он — долгожданный объект мыслей Шульдиха. Кудо приходит домой поздно, но всегда один. Девушек он предпочитает пользовать вне дома.

Телепат довольно щурится и нажимает на кнопку дистанционного взрывателя.

— Больше у Вайс никто не живет.

Его слова тонут в грохоте взрыва.

Долгое ожидание приятно тем, что рано или поздно оно непременно закончится.


End file.
